Wander over yonder: the fight!
Wander over yonder: the fight! Sylvia: wander that was completely lame! Wander: I try doing what I was told Sylvia ! Meanwhile lord haters ship comes flying towards them. Sylvia: (realizing ) wander! Look out! Wander:(shouts) hater! It's me wander! "How are ya doing old pal!" Wander than look at the ship while Sylvia ducks wander down! Sylvia: "wander I told you for the 100000000 times!"to not goof around and not avoiding what's all around us! Wander: "what are you talking about Sylvia?" Sylvia:(shouts) oh you have got to be kindling wander look look at the ship, it's all around us wander! Wander:(looking) oh yeh it's haters ship well....that's not the problem? Sylvia: it is the problem because you never know what's gonna come out of that ship! Wander: Sylvia hater is a nice guy why would he do something like that! Sylvia: wander no..he's a b-a-d g-u-y! Wander: Sylvia what is you're problem today missy? Sylvia: you you're the problem! Wander: well then...I guess I'm smarter than you than. Sylvia: (blushing and rolled her eyes at the same time) I'm smarter than you! Wander: no...I'm smarter than you! Sylvia:(sarcastically) Well at least I don't have a goofy hat like yours! Wander: (sniffs) well I guess this is goodbye. Sylvia: what?! Wander! I'm your best friend and ill always will be! Wander: well today you mean nothing like a friend to me. (He said as he was walking towards lord haters ship.) Sylvia: wander! No! What are you doing?!! Wander: making a new best friend. Sylvia: (in tears) wander.... why? Wander: because lord hater is fun and Awesome at the same time....but...I'm sorry Sylvia. (He said when the door of lord haters ship closed behind him.) meanwhile wander was goofing off to look for lord hater. Peepers: sir!sir!sir! Lord hater: what? Peepers: wander he's in the ship! Lord hater: what?! How?!! Peepers: I'm not sure sir? Lord hater: well then send out the troops and...... (Before he could finished his sentences wander came busting the through the door) Wander: hiya hater! How are ya doing? Lord hater: how did you get in here?! Wander: well hated its a long story..now let me tell you so.... Lord hater: I don't wanna hear the story I wanna know what are you doing here! Wander: I just came by to check on my old pal. Lord hater: okay where is he or she? Wander: it's you silly! Lord hater: you came all the way up here just for a visit!!!! Wander: well...yeah and I was you know wondering if you wanted to be my best friend? Lord hater: (glares at wander) uh.... Wander: so what do you say old pal? Lord hater: nooo! Why would I be friends with you! You're my arch enemy! Wander: aw don't be like that hater. Lord hater: peepers get rid of him. All peepers: right away boss! Wander:(gulping) uh..oh! ( then all of the peepers were chasing wander all around the ship) meanwhile Sylvia was sitting quietly on a rock while crying. Sylvia: oh wander I'm so sorry for my behavior I dint mean it where ever you are just listen! (Suddenly wander come flying toward Sylvia because lord hater kicked him in the butt) Lord hater:(shouts) and stay out!! Sylvia: whoa what just happened. Wander: (hugging Sylvia) oh nothing I'm just glad to have you back! Sylvia: look wander I'm so sorry. Wander: I am too! Sylvia: hey lets go help some people! Wander: race ya for it! Wander and Sylvia were both happy to be friends again! THE END!